Prom Night
by FangZeronos
Summary: It's the night of the Senior Prom so anything can happen. To M'gann M'orzz, though, anything does. MissFlash, Supermartian at the beginning, AquaArrow teasing.


Looking in the mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself. Her skin color, instead of the beautiful emerald green she adored, was a pale caucasian to fit in for her school, as well as done like she wore make up. Having changed her normal flaming red hair to a softer blonde for the night, the young woman twirled a little, the edge of her dress lifting up.

"It's Prom night," she whispered, looking at the clock. "He's gonna be here soon." She put her hair up into a bun, using her shapeshifting powers to apply the look of make-up onto her face, smoothing out the blue dress.

A knock on the door made her jump. M'gann turned and smiled at Artemis, the blonde clad in her usual jeans and midriff t-shirt. "You look beautiful, M'gann." 

"Thank you, Artemis," M'gann said, smiling before hugging her friend.

Artemis smiled, hugging M'gann tightly in return. "I wish they had Proms in Atlantis." she said, her face a bit red.

"Wally didn't ask you to be his date?" M'gann asked.

"He did, but I declined. I didn't want to make Kaldur jealous, and you know how the Prince of Atlantis can be," Artemis smirked, giggling. She smiled softly, giving M'gann's hand a squeeze. "You're going to be beautiful tonight. YOu've got my vote for Prom Queen."

"Thank you, Artemis," M'gann said, hugging her friend tightly, smiling softly. "Connor's probably waiting. I'm gonna go."

Artemis smiled and nodded, walking out of the room with M'gann. Walking into the main room near the Zeta transporters, Connor Kent stood with Wally West, both teenagers wearing black tuxedos, Connor in a red vest and tie, Wally in yellow, talking about the way the school's softball team looked.

"Dude, I'm telling you. Those girls on the softball team are all doing each other in the lockers," Wally said, making Connor laugh. "I mean, I don't have evidence, but I will get some!"

"How? Even you aren't that fast to bust cameras into the lockers, Wally," Connor laughed, shaking his head as M'gann and Artemis walked up. He smiled softly, taking M'gann's hand. "You look beautiful." 

"Thank you," M'gann replied, brushing a loose strand of blonde hair back over her ear. She smiled, looking over both of the boys. "You both look amazing as well."

"Don't get used to it, Miss M. This is the only time you'll probably see Connor and I like this," Wally smirked.

"Unless it's someone's funeral or wedding," Connor said, rolling his eyes.

An hour later, Wally saw M'gann run out of the Prom, her cheeks lined with tear tracks. Jogging out after her as to not give away his powers, he caught up and took her arm lightly.

"M'gann? What's wrong?" he asked, feeling her shaking.

"Connor...he..."

"What?" Wally asked, stumbling a bit when she flung herself at him, her hands grasping his suit coat like she was afraid to let go. "What did Connor do, M'gann? Take a deep breath and count back from ten, then talk."

M'gann did what Wally said, taking a shaky breath before she wiped her eyes, sniffling and shaking her head. "He said...he didn't want to date me anymore. His words were, "You cling to hard to everyone, and it's pretty stifling. Goodbye." and he walked out," she said. "I didn't know what to do. I watched him walk out of the Prom and I was scared and I didn't...I just ran."

Wally put his arms around M'gann and sighed. "You don't need him," he whispered. "If he thinks you're clingy, then the problem is him, not you. I know why you hold to people like you do, and if he can't see that, then I say good riddance." He lifted M'gann's head and wiped her eyes. "Besides, with bright and beautiful eyes like that, you don't need to be crying."

M'gann smiled a little, wiping her eyes before hiccuping from a smaller choked back sob. "Thank you, Wally," she said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. She bit her lip, looking at her hands. "I don't...know if I should go back in there..."

"Of course you should," Wally said. "It's our senior prom. It's the last chance we have to make fools of ourselves before we graduate. You should come back in, M'gann. It's not a party without you."

M'gann felt a blush rise in her cheeks with Wally's words. In the back of her mind, she knew that Connor breaking up with her could be a good thing, due to the small crush she'd found herself developing on Wally over the last eight months. She nodded, knowing he was right about it being their last chance. "Alright," she said, stepping back and fixing the hem of her dress. "I don't know how much fun I'll be."

"Well, I don't have a prom date, and considering yours was just a big jerk and left you standing there," Wally said, smiling one of his signature teeth baring grins. "M'gann, would you do me the honor of being my prom date for the rest of the night?" He held his arm out, smiling brightly.

M'gann giggled at Wally, her smile widening. "Mr. West, it would be my pleasure," she said, putting her arm around Wally's and letting her hand find his as they walked back towards the gymnasium. Her cheeks grew warm again when she felt Wally squeeze her hand, and she smiled softly. "Thank you, Wally."

"For what?" Wally asked.

"Coming after me. Making sure I was ok," M'gann said. "Back on Mars...none of my family would have done that. But you did, and...it made me feel wanted." 

"M'gann, you're my family around the Cave and at school. I'll always make you feel wanted," Wally said, smiling softly.

"Thank you," M'gann said, leaning up and kissing Wally's cheek, smiling softly. She let him pull the door open, the two walking back into the main gym floor just as the music slowly died down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment everyone's been waiting for all year! The announcement of Prom King and Queen!" the principal called out, her voice amplified by the microphone in her hand. "Now, we had four very well liked and respected seniors getting votes left and right for these. But, sadly, it's come down to only two. Now, your Happy Harbor High School Prom King and Queen are!" She pulled a paper from her pocket, the DJ playing a drumroll on his laptop. "Wally West and Megan Morse!"

The crowd erupted into applause, people hugging and high fiving Wally and M'gann as the lights lowered down to them. "That's us," Wally said, smiling as he squeezed M'gann's hand lightly.

M'gann smiled softly, letting Wally lead her down to the dance floor where everyone had cleared out, giving plenty of room. She faced Wally after stepping into the middle of the floor, feeling his hands on her waist, putting her arms around his shoulders as "You'll Be In My Heart" started to play, letting Wally lead the slow dance. She heard Wally humming along with it, resting her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing in a scent that was uniquely Wally, finding her heart swelling as they danced.

Wally smiled, tightening his arms softly around M'gann, resting his head against hers. "Your heart feel better?" he asked, his voice low as they swayed and moved with the music.

M'gann nodded, the song ending before Wally pulled her off of the floor, everyone clapping for the two. "Yeah. I feel a lot better, too," she said, her hand never leaving Wally's. "And it's thanks to you."

"I'll be here as long as you want me to be," Wally said, giving his friend's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I won't ever want you to leave," M'gann said, smiling brightly. She leaned up and kissed Wally softly, all memory of what happened that night with Connor fading away as if it had never happened. "Thank you, Wally. For showing me that even in a heartbreak, something beautiful can find it's way out."

"You're welcome," Wally said, resting his head against M'gann's, everyone's eyes on them, seeing Wendy Harris storm off in a huff. "Happy senior prom."

"And to you," M'gann said, resting against Wally, happiness and a smile spreading over her face.


End file.
